robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sobek
Sobek was a robot from Massachusetts competing in the Civil War competition and US Championship. For the Civil War, it represented the Union and reach the semi-finals having defeated runners-up The Revolutionist, but lost in Round One of the US Championships. Interestingly, out of three battles, two had House Robots interfering with Sobek and receiving yellow cards. Sobek is the name of the Egyptian God of crocodiles. Design Sobek was an invertible, four-wheeled designed somewhat off a crocodile with a pneumatic jaw and two movable arms to lift the robot up. The wheels, however, were exposed and not particularly strong, having broken off on two occasions. During the Civil War, Sobek carried a sacrificial tire on its crusher. Design-wise, Sobek strongly resembles two-time BattleBots super-heavyweight champion Diesector. Robot History Season 1 Representing the Union, Sobek took part in the Civil War event for Extreme Warriors. In the first round it met The Revolutionist, which spun up to speed and shredded the sacrificial tire instantly. The Revolutionist then landed several blows on Sobek, who attempted to retaliate. However, despite Sobek being unable to bite The Revolutionist, the Confederacy's machine stopped spinning. It continued to move sluggishly, but Sobek kept pushing until Sgt. Bash tackled it due to the lack of activity in the match. After Refbot chased the Sergeant away, Sobek attempted to chase The Revolutionist, but Sgt. Bash interrupted again as time ran out. Sgt. Bash received a yellow card and the match went to the judges, who chose Sobek to go through. Sobek met another spinner in 6 Million Dollar Mouse in the second round. Neither dealt damage early on, but the Mouse managed to smash and bend one of Sobek's arms out of place, before hammering at its jaw weapon. Finally, Sobek's wheel was cleaved off by the Mouse's blade. Dead Metal seized Sobek and attacked, but Refbot gave Dead Metal a yellow card and counted out Sobek, before Sir Killalot pitted Sobek. In the US Championship, Sobek fought Bot-Ugly, Coffin-Bot, The Revolutionist, Tricerabot and Unibite in the first round. Sobek began its battle by bumping into several opponents before being attacked by Tricerabot. The attack from Team Juggerbot buckled one of Sobek's wheels under the weight, severely hampering Sobek's ability to move. Sobek was attacked by Unibite, who ripped off Sobek's wheel entirely for the second time in the Season. Sobek tried to keep up with the battle, but was eliminated in favour of The Revolutionist. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Sobek Pits.JPG|Sobek in the pits Negative Reinforcement.jpg|Negative Reinforcement Anubisofficial.jpg|Anubis Outside Robot Wars Sobek fought as﻿ Negative Reinforcement in BattleBots Season 3.0, but lost in the first round to Slam Job. The team also entered the super heavyweight division in Seasons 2.0 and 3.0 with Anubis. The team also tried to enter the first season of Robotica, but ended up being an alternate that didn't compete. See Also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Negative_Reinforcement Negative Reinforcement (BattleBots)] Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1 Category:Invertible Robots